This invention is directed to a pinball game which utilizes a chamber filled with a liquid medium. The game includes at least one ball which is manipulated through the liquid by means of flippers toward a goal receptacle.
A series of games manufactured by the assignee of this invention are directed to movement of an object within a body of liquid which is contained within a housing. These games are known under the registered trademark "WATERFULS." In my application entitled "Competitive Water Filled Game" I describe a game which is capable of being used in a competitive manner between two persons. This game is based on the above described effect of moving an object within a body of liquid. In my application entitled "Competitive Water Filled Game" each player has under his control a nozzle which is capable of ejecting liquid and circulating the same within the housing. It is an object of that game for each player to move a ball into the goal controlled by the other player.
Pinball type games have maintained the interest of generations of players. Recently with advances in electronics, pinball games have taken on a new era of sophistication. Aside from the typical strictly mechanical type pinball games there are presently available pinball related games which because of their electronic components are capable of doing an amazing variety of operations which are very interesting and stimulating to the players.
The majority of known pinball games utilize a horizontal or near horizontal playing surface. There is one noted exception to this and that is the Japanese Pachinko type game. All of these pinball games however move metal balls through the air.
There are no known pinball games wherein variety is given to the game by substituting a fluid other than air within the housing. It is considered that such a substitution would totally change the interest level of the game in that no longer would the balls of the pinball game be simply free to move with almost negligible fluid friction from the flippers or the bumpers toward the receptacles. The above noted "WATERFUL" games while being based on a variety of different concepts do not utilize the pinball type concept. It is considered that a "WATERFUL" type game which operates in certain respects like a pinball game would be very fascinating to play and thus find great utility in the amusement field.